Forever Yours
by Ladydoma
Summary: Penelope has been offered to serve under Hornblower. But she is engaged and Horatio is married. Can they resist eachother? And will her love for Bush overcome? This is the sequel to Brown Eyes.
1. Chapter 1

Forever Yours

By Ladydoma

Disclaimer: Okay we've been over this and over this, I own no one! After several years at long last I've begun the sequel to Brown Eyes. But the love story concerns William Bush( AH HOT Paul Mcgann) And Penelope who is unsure if she still loves Horatio or her beloved William Bush. And she has another little surprise to worry about.

This is dedicated to Dusty Lafave. Who has become a fan of Horatio Hornblower and watched all the movies for me.

Chapter One: Unsure Feelings.

The marriage receptive went off without a hitch. Penelope took a moment to get a breath of fresh air. Standing there, taking a breath of fresh air himself was Horatio. She smiled, then brushed back what little hair she had left. She watched as he just sat there, staring off at the evening sky.

As she stared she loved him. Always loved him. After these long years, she never forgot about what they once meant to one another. And Mariah took him. She merely shook her head and approached him and took a seat beside him." I'm happy for you." She started.

Horatio smiled and looked at Penelope." And I for you and William. An odd match, but..."

Penelope chuckled and touched his lips with her index fingure. And inched herself closer to him. Horatio stared down at her and still found her beautiful beyond compare. even to Mariah. Who had guilt tripped him into marrying her. He had questioned himself several time, wither or not he loved her.

But he had not ever once questioned his feelings for Penelope. True when they had made love they went a little fast, but he knew what he had felt. Love at first sight. Now he had to ask himself, if he still felt that way for her.And somehow she's come back to him. Through fate.

" I can't wait to serve under you." She whispered and leaned up, to kiss him. Horatio nearly touched lips to her's but he quickly drew himself to the fact he was now married. Weither he wanted it anymore or not.

He drew back slightly." I'm a married man. Penelope." He whispered.

Penelope nodded," I'm sorry I tried such things. I...I don't know what came over me."

" It is no trouble Penelope. But we must remember. Both of us are either married or soon to be." Horatio explained.

Penelope hung her head and nodded. Horatio stood and took his leave as soon as Bush came to see his soon to be bride." I should have liked to see you with your long hair." He began sitting down beside her.

Penelope smiled and stared upon the setting sun." Does that matter to you, weither or not I have long hair?"

William shook his head," Not at all. No matter long "long, short...I will always see that face of an angel. I looked upon for the first time." He whispered and stroked her face.

Penelope closed her eyes and leaned closer into his caress. She found their lips pressed against eachother's. William wrapped his arms around her and pressed himself into her. His fingers caressing around her face, then wrapped around to the back of her neck. Making so their kiss would not cease.

Even though, they were only to be wed. William and Penelope did not to hide their lust from anyone. Especially eachother. Penelope and William eased gently from the kiss and stared longingly into eachother's eyes.

William smiled at her and caressed the small of her back slowly, and as he leaned down to brush his lips against her ear, he muttered," I want to make love to you."

Penelope smiled upon hearing this." William." She uttered his name as his lips touched the soft skin of her neck

" Is that a yes?" He asked staring into her eyes once more.

" Yes. A thousand times, yes." She answered.

" Of course though...I only told you because...I truely love you."

" Is that so. You know my father warned me of men like you. " Penelope said with a wide smile.

William chuckled." Like me?" He started to ask as he stood, offering his hand to Penelope. She accepted and stood with him. As he wrapped his hand around her hips and rested his hand slightly above her buttocks. He continued." Well, what was it he said of men like me?"

"Well...he warned me against male seduction. The words used to lure beautiful women to their beds." She explained.Wrapping her arms around William's shoulders leaning up to kiss him again.William smiled down at her after their kiss ended.

" Do you know what men like me tend to do then? If I wanted you so badly in my bed, just to throw you aside. I would not do this." He began, leaned down and swept her in his arms. And carried her all the way to the Hot Spur. Though it is not as romantic as William would have liked for the first time of making love to the woman he was madly in love with. But it worked.

Authoress note: Good so far. Please let me know. I am unsure if this one will be as succeessful as Brown Eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

The hammock was not the best place for her first time with William. But it worked. They lay there, under a blanket. Penelope resting her entire naked body ontop of his. Her face against his chest. Her eyes closed. Resting after several hours of forplay and finally love making. Passionate and unbridaled.

William moaned gently and ran his figertips gently along her soft bare back." I still need to get the Hot Spur prepared." He whispered.

" I know."

" So if I were to get up and dress now...you would not feel that I just took you and thats it."

" Such a gentlemen. You need not worry, William my love. I know what you are suppose to do. I like to eavesdrop." She said and smiled.

William smiled back at her as she stood from laying on him. He took one more moment to gaze upon her body.He thought for a moment. He spoke to her," You're a banshie in bed, you know that." He said and chuckled. Penelope got what he meant. She had proven that during their lovemaking. She too chuckled as she began to dress. William then made his way to his cloths and started to dress too.

As he did, he noticed Penelope had a different expression then before. As if she something was wrong. He knew he had to inquire. " What is it?" He asked her approaching her. Wearing only his dark breeches and white shirt.

Penelope looked at Willaim and hung her head." Penelope?" He repeated her name. Concern flowing in his soft tone. When she closed her eyes slowly and still hung her head. His tone firmed ever so slightly," Penelope?"

When she looked at him again, she looked like she could cry. William lifted his hand and gently caressed her face," What is it?" He asked her softly.

" I..." She started." I...can not hide from you William." she started. It was then, he feared the worst that she could confess."...Well...before I met you...Horatio...and...I...lets just say...I was not a virgin when I met you..." She whispered and looked away from him.

When she did not hear a responce from him, she looked back over at him. He still said nothing. Grabbed his officer's coat and walked from the cabin. Slowly Penelope closed her eyes and let her tears trickle down her cheek. Then she too finished dressing and made her way to the deck of the ship. The boat that was rowed for them to get to the Hot Spur still lingered in the water below.

She glanced around and used a rope to lower herself into it. Where she rowed towards a near by ship. She needed guildence. She needed to know if what she had said was right. What she had done with William was right. She knew she was in love with William. But...what of her feelings for Horatio. She almost drew them into a kiss earlier that evening. What was she thinking?

She thought that she was long passed being in love with Horatio she always believed that he was just lust. And that William Bush was love. As she rowed. She looked back when she first met William. Several years ago...

" Excuse me." The doctor glanced up from exaiming a wound. Behind the other side of the bars was the young woman, Penelope Pellew. Her hair was short, but she dressed in the manner of a lady. The prison guard opened the door for her and let her in.

She walked over towards the bed, where Bush lay. The large gash on his stomach exposed." What happened to him?" She asked the doctor.

" Isn't it apparent?" He asked curtly." Are you his wife?"

" No." She answered and looked back down at him. She did find him handsome though." Where is Hornblower?" She asked.

" On trial for mutiny." The doctor answered.

Penelope looked up in disbelief." Mutiny? Hornblower?"

The doctor was about to respond, when the man in other bed coughed and groaned." Forgive me, I must tend to him." He moved over from the man he was looking at to the other.

When Penelope looked back down at him. His eyes were open and staring right at her." Do I know you?" He asked with a lifted eyebrow.

" No. But you do know Horatio Hornblower?" She asked.

" Hornblower? Yes.Are you his wife?" He asked her.

" No. A friend. My name sir is Penelope Pellew." She introduced herself.

" Leftenant William Bush...

Penelope smiled, looking back at that moment.It was not long after that they began to write to eachother And began to get romanticlly involved with eachother. William Bush was indeed a goood man. A man that she herself had grown to love.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Penelope used the same rope she used from Hot Spur and let herself up on the quiet dark ship. She glanced up at the stars then snuck towards the inside of the ship. Where she made her way towards an Admeral(spelled right?) Cabin. She took a deep breath and lightly knocked. She let her head leaned upon the door's wood.

When the door inched open slightly, she smiled lightly as she saw her father's face." Penelope?" he asked as he opened the door all the way for her.

" Father...can I talk to you?" She asked him.Trying to be strong and not cry.

There was no thought. Pellew let her in as she took a seat on a chair at the desk. After closing the door behind him, Pellew poured himself and her a shot of scotch and offered it to her.

"Thank you." She muttered and gulped it down.

" Whats wrong?" He started sitting across from her." You look like you're about to burst out in tears." He pointed out.

And burst in tears she did. She cried in her hands.There was no words from her father. But she knew he was staring at her with sympathy.She quickly got her senses looked back at her father." I told William what happened between Hornblower and I." She started." But after...well...William and I..." She knew by the sightly irratated roll of his eyes he knew what she did with William.

" And you told him that you had made..." He paused and looked like he was going to be sick,"...love to Hornblower." Penelope nodded." And?"

" And...William is angry...maybe hurt...I don't know... But I regret telling him." She whispered and felt the urge to cry again." The thing is...I don't know if I still love Hornblower or not."

" What of his feelings for you?" Pellew asked.

" Hornblower or William?"

" Hornblower. Does he feel the same?"

"I...don't think so. Because he is married..."

Pellew lifted his hand to pause her. And spoke." And you are engaged to be married. You would not have said yes unless you have true feelings for him."

" So you think because someone marries another...means they love that other person? Just because you and mother were in love when you married does not mean..."

" Damn it, Penny leave your mother out of this! This is about you." He snapped and stood up to pour himself more stotch. There was a silence then Pellew spoke calmier," Penelope I can not tell you whom to love. Or who to marry. What advice can I offer?" He paused and looked back at Penelope. She looked up at him. He continued," I can say this. Whoever you choose to remain in your heart forever is your choice. Just remember that man that you choose to give yourself to tonight loves you dearly. Or else he would not have openly told me that he'd fight till the death for you."

"He said that? William openly said that to you?" Penelope asked.

" Some time after Hornblower's trail. He came to me and said that for a woman with the beauty like you, he would fight for. A woman like you he said...is worth dying for." He explained. And saw a faint smile on her lips. She let two tears of happiness flow down her cheek.

She hung her head." But...he is so mad at me."

" Then I suggest that you get back on the Hot Spur and fix it." Was all Pellew said and smiled at her. She smiled back and stood up.

She was about to leave, when Pellew spoke to her again," Penelope. If he loves you as he claims he will instantly forgive you."


	4. Chapter 4

Fare thee welll, little broken heart Downcast eyes, lifetime lonleliness Whatever walks in my heart will walk alone Constant longing for the perfect soul Unwashed scenery forever gone Whatever walks in my heart will walk alone

No love left in me No eyes to see the heaven beside me

My time is yet to come So I'll be forever yours No love left in me No eyes to see the heaven beside me My time is yet to come So I'll be forever yours Whatever walks in my heart will walk alone whatever walks in my heart... - Night Wish" Foever Your's"

Note: This song just remained me of William Bush, for some reason.

Chapter Four:

Bush stared out at the clean deck. Just staring off.It was chilly. But he was too distracted to think of it. He sighed and quickly turned his attention to the rope, that had been flung up by the railing. He leaned his head over to glance. He just watched silently as Penelope climbed up and leapt over the side on the deck.

Bush stared at her for a moment. His hat covered his forhead. He wore his large brown coat. And his entire uniform. So did Penelope. Accept her Midshipman hat.She smiled at him lightly and spoke," Ship looks clean. The Captain will be pleased, sir."She added the sir because she did not know what was to become of them in relationship wise.

" I had the help of Styles and Matthews. Added with other crew members.Sir." He said emotionlessly.

Penelope nodded and cleared her throat." My orders Mr. Bush?" She asked not looking at him. Keeping her gaze ahead of her.

" Nothing as of yet. I would suggest that you get below and get some sleep. I would think that the events of the night would have worn you out." He mused.

Penelope smiled slightly,"With all do respect, sir I could say the same." She said and looked back into his remarkable blue eyes. The blue eyes that never failed to enchant her.

He smiled back at her with amusement. He adored her sense of humor and her boldness.But most of all her adored her beautyness in the light of the moon. " You hurt me. You know that." He began.

"I know. But if I did not love you. Then I would not have told you?" She asked.

Bush stepped closer to her and lifted his hand and touched her face and lowered his lips to lightly kiss her forehead.He wrapped his free hand around her waist and drew her closer to him.He stared into her eyes. He could see her tears slowly streak down her face. And he leaned down at kissed her tears away. He felt her shiver." You know. We still have a few more hours until dawn." He began.

Penelope chuckled slightly inbetween her crying. Relieved that her beloved forgave her. As her father had said. William Bush must truly love her." William." She muttered." Are you saying you want one more go in the hammock?" She asked.

He smiled and said nothing. Picking her up in his arms as he had earlier and carried her into their cabin. Closing the door with his leg he gently set her down and watched as she slowly undressed for him. When she stood naked before him he approached her and kissed her deeply in the mouth, leaning her down onto the hammock and he too undressed.

His lips sought the skin on her belly. And moved up and along her breasts and then her neck. Her legs shakely wrapped around his waist as she let him into her and their bliss began and did not end until the crack of dawn. When they both stood together on the bridge as the sun peaked out in the east." It will be a while until we can do that again." Penelope whispered.

" I know. But that is not what matters. At least we can sleep in the same cabin." He responded back.

" But not the same hammock." She added.

" But we can touch hands from the short distance we are from eachother. " He said gently entwining his finger's with her's. One of his fingers brushed against the ring around her ring finger.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: I was listening to Take my Breath Away By Berlin while staring at a picture of Lt. Bush on my desktop while I wrote this. So if it is sappy. This is why.

Chapter Five:

The sun shone upon the Hotspur. Dressed in her entire Midshipman's uniform, Penelope sighed as she stood apart from Bush. She stared straight ahead and Hornblower boarded. They exchanged glances when he passed her.

When the greeting of the Captian was over, she sighed and yawned. She made her way below deck." Midshipman Pellew." Hornblower called to her.

She paused before she reached the stairs and looked at him." Sir?"

Hornblower approached her," Mr. Bush informs me that you assisted him in preparing the ship. That you were up all night with him." He started.

" Aye sir. But we were just..."

"I am not finished. He told me he gave you permission to get some sleep for a few hours." Penelope was about to repond to that when Hornblower nodded," Very well. Four hours. I'll have William wake you." With that Hornblower walked off.

Penelope sighed and exchanged glances at Mr. Bush, smiled, and removed her hat and continued her way down.

" Mr. Bush." Hornblower began.

"Sir?"

" I realize that you and Penelope are indeed close. I would trust that you two hold back any temptation until we reach Portmouth again. Is that understood?"

" Aye aye sir." Bush said in level tone.

Horatio smiled." You're a lucky man, Mr. Bush. Penelope will be a fine wife one day. Provided one day she can be tamed."

"Sir, I doubt any man can tame her." Bush mused with a smiled. Hornblower chuckled. Then he cleared his throat." Sir, might I request that she dine with us?"

Hornblower smiled and looked at the open ocean before them." Of course. I do not want to seperate you both too much." He said.

" Too much? Sir?"

" For a couple of evenings I'm going to see what she can do. So she's going to be on night's watch. I'm sorry William." Hornblower said.

Bush nodded and stared ahead of him as well...

_Flashback..._

_She sat under a tree. Her eyes skimming her book. Penelope sighed and glanced up at the house of the family she stayed with while her father was gone. She could see a man approaching her. She smiled and closed up her book. And gathered her skirts in her hands and stood. Clearly recongizing the man in a British navel uniform._

_Upon reaching him, she litteraly leapt into his arms. Legs wrapped firmly around his waist. Her lips pressing madly into his._ _This was a wild kiss untame kiss._

_Easing from the kiss. William Bush gently let her feet touch the grass. He smiled down at her," Quite the welcoming home ceramony." He said with amusment._

_Penelope smiled widely and blushed,"Sorry. Happy to see you safe." She said. And took his hand." So tell me about your sea battles." She started as they walked to sit down under the tree._

_" I would rather talk about something else." Bush said._

_" Alright. About what?" She asked. As they sat down._

_" Well...for starters. How have you fared these past months?" _

_" Lonely. I wish I could go with you at sea. " She said glancing at her lap._

_" No need. Have you heard? The war is over."_

_" Yeah, I heard. I doubt it will last. The French will not keep their word." She said with disdain._

_"Well if it should come to war then your father has new plans for you." He began and handed her a piece of paper. Penelope accepted it and read through it._

_Her eyes widened." Are you curtain this is real?" She asked.William nodded and took her hand._

_" All he needs is your signature and I'll personally deliver it to him. Then I'll send for you." He explained._

_"He really wants me to be a Midshipman? I can't believe this." She said and chuckled and leaned her head against a tree._

_" But now, there is a different ,matter I been meaning to talk to you about. Last time I saw you and we first kissed...I have always thought of it." He paused to help Penelope to stand. Where then he knelt down on one knee to her, he continued." And the more I thought about it. The more I've wanted to ask. He reached in a pocket in his uniform coat and brought out a ring. He looked up into her eyes," Penelope Pellew, will you marry me?" He asked softly._

_Penelope let him slide the ring onto her finger, then she tackled him to the ground. And kissed his lips. This caught Bush by surprise. But he responded ardently. Slidding his tongue into her mouth as she had into his with her tongue. He knew that he had his answer..._

_End flashback..._

Finding it hard to fall asleep, Penelope turned her head over in the hammock and looked over at William's hammock. She thought about the kinky things the could do in it and for some reasons those thoughts lead to Horatio. And she wondered what he had done to Maraih that he could done to her when they were together once upon a time.


	6. Chapter 6

Authoress note: I know that the eariler signs of pregnancy are not shown till a few weeks. But I want to get this going. So just as a note I posted this before someone goes WTF!!! Thank you. Aslo this may take me a while because I need to get Duty down because this is when the fic is based. But this is like I said mostly about Lt Bush and Penelope.

Chapter Six:

" Penelope." A male voice muttered. Follwed by a hand touching her shoulder.

Penelope woke and looked up at Hornblower. He was knelt down by her." Captian" She began with a yawn. " I was...just about to...wake." She yawned again.

" It's fine. You've been sleeping all day. I just thought I'd see if you were hungry. If maybe you wanted to join Leftenant Bush and myself in my cabin for dinner?"

" Yes suppose I am..." She trailed off and decided to bring up what came or what might have become between them." Listen, Captain if I may...about last night at your reception. I apologize for..."

Hornblower smiled and chuckled," I already told you. No harm done. Lets not mention it again. Alright?"

Penelope smiled and nodded. And stood from the hammock. She adjested her uniform and walked out of the cabin with Hornblower. She followed him into the Captian's cabin. Where William and Doubty( I think that is how spell his name)." Doubty."She began with a smile.

" Madam Pellew. It is a pleasure to see you again." Doubty smiled back.

Penelope approached her chair. For some reason she thought it funny, when both Horatio and William went to pull her chair out for her. But Horatio let William do it.

"Thank you." Penelope muttered to him.

" Are you better rested?" He decided to inquire.

Penelope looked up up him, smiled, and nodded. She looked around for a moment then cleared her throat," I thought that midshipmen ate with the men." She mused.

" I thought that you and William might want some decent time together." Horatio said with a smile.

" Thank you." Penelope said. As the food Doubty made was placed right in front of the three. Penelope stared at it for a moment. Then looked around. Feeling very queezy all of a sudden.

" Penelope." Horatio's and William's voices spoke at the same time. Noticing her look of queezyness. But looked at eachother after speaking at the same time.

"I am...excuse me for a moment." Penelope quickly flew from the chair and ran into the wardroom. Slamming the door with the back of her boots. Outside the wardroom Bush and Hornblower could hear her vomitting.

Hornblower looked at Bush," Has she been ill?" He asked.

" No, not that I know of. Getting her sea legs perhaps." William mused.

Horatio shook his head slightly, cause he knew Penelope could not get sea sick so easily there had to be something else. " Does she not like beef?" Horatio asked.

" No, Doubty makes her beef all the time. And she claims it is her favorite kind of meat."William answered. The door to the wardroom opened. Penelope looked at the three men staring at her.

" What?"

" Do you need more time to rest, Penelope?" Hornblower asked.

She nodded slightly. Then looked up at him." Must still be trying to get my sea legs, sir." She said," Excuse me." She dashed back into the wardroom. And finished throwing up.

" Leftenant Bush." She weakly called from in the wardroom.

" Does she have to act so prefessional with you?" Horatio asked.

" She does not want to be seperated from me. So she figures..."

" She's got the right idea then." Hornblower said." You should go take her back to your cabin."

" Aye aye, sir." Bush said and opened the door. Penelope was leaning against the wall. Holding her stomach. He knelt down to her,"The Captian requests that I get you back to our cabin." He whispered.

She merely nodded and let him carry her back into her hammock. When he gently let her lay down, he stroked her face and kissed her forehead. " You'll be alright by morning." He mused.

" I hope." She whispered and turned her face to the side and closed her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Penelope found herself roll out of the hammock. When she hit the floor with a thud. She noticed how rocky the ship was. She quickly grabbed her boots, and slipped those on and then tossed on her wite vest and navy blue coat. And ran out of the cabin,and up to the deck.

Rain was pouring down upon the crew hard when as she reached the deck." Whats going on!?" Penelope called, running by Bush's side.

" There's a boat stranded!" He called over the storm to her. Pointing to crew member's pulling several people from a little boat onto the Hot Spur.

Penelope stumbled a bit. And slid towards the side. Where she screamed as she nearly fell overboard. Had Bush not caught her." Penelope get below."He requested.

She did not answer him as she noticed Hornblower dive into the water," Hornblower!" She called and dove in after him. Just in case.

" Penelope!" William called. No responce.

" You can swim!?" Came a call from where Hornblower had dove in. Quickly Bush's gaze turned to the location of the little boat and the captian.

" There are several things you do not know about me." Hornblower responded to her. Holding onto the woman he'd dove in after. Penelope smiled, trying her hardest to tred the heavy water. She smiled at him. Hornblower offered one other hand to her. She grabbed his arm and tried her best not to drag him under. While Doubty swam to them and swam them back towards the Hot Spur.

Once upon the ship. They were brought blankets. Penelope simply accepted the brown raincoat William offered." Your're sucidial." He could not help but comment. Penelope smiled and shrugged.

" Who did we just save?" Penelope asked.

" Can't say yet. But the woman sounds American." Matthews responded. Standing beside her.

"Americans? This should be interesting. " Penelope said and gave William back his coat and headed back down to the cabin. Until she was ordered otherwise.

Plopping down in her hammock she kicked off her boots and swung back and forth. Feeling slightly better. She did not know why she got sick in the first place. Before she could give it another thought she could hear outside her and William's cabin.A male voice that sounded French. She lifted an eyebrow and opened the door. Matthews walked in, with two hammocks." Matthews, what is bloody hell is this?" She asked.

" Captain's orders. You and Leftenant Bush are going to be sharing the cabin with the American couple." He replied.

Before he left out the room.Penelope grabbed his arm gently," Matthews. The husband does not sound American. "

" No. He's Swiss." Matthews said and left the cabin.

" Swiss?" Penelope repeated to herself in disbelief.

She backed in her cabin and sat in her hammock. But no rest for the weary. Hornblower entered next." Are you feeling better, Mid Shipman Pellew?" he asked.

She looked up at him." Aye sir. I am. "

" I suppose after that dive in you must feel a little more refreshed." he mused with a smile.Penelope smiled and chuckled, as he continued." Thank you for jumping in after me."

" Hey what can I say I'm kind of fond of you." She said.

" As a friend I say thank you once more." He said. They stared at eachother for a moment.

Penelope cleared her throat," So what did you need?"

"What? Oh, yes. I need you up on deck, to help Mr. Bawls with the watch. Wear a coat. It gets cold at night." He reminded." At least the rain has stopped."

" Aye aye sir." Penelope said and did as told. As she passed William who made his way to the cabin to retire with the married couple in the cabin, they paused at eachother." Where are you going?" She asked him.

" Retire for the night. I hope to see you in the morning. I'll miss you tonight." He said softly. Looking to make sure no one l was looking, he quickly stole a kiss from her sweet lips" Good night, darling." He whispered.

Penelope smiled,buttoning her brown duster," Good night my love." She muttered and they continued their seperate ways. Penelope turned back, and watched him walking. She could see that the tight queue that kept his hair up and pulled backtightly,was drenched. She smiled once more and ran up the stairs.

Authoress note: I'm trying my best to follow the movie. But also trying to fit the spot for my character too. So please bear with me as much as possible.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

Penelope sighed and leaned upon the bridge railing. It was very cool out. Cool. But clear. She wanted to take her hat off. But couldn't. She was on duty and on deck. Not advisable. She looked out upon the deck and yawned again. Never had she felt so tired. Not like this. She wonder maybe it was what she and William did that previous night. Maybe that worn her out more then she thought.

"That hat does not suit you at to say the least." Penelope smiled and turned around.

"And you look repulsive with your hair down like that." She responded as Bush stood beside her." You should get some sleep." She suggested.

" I'm finding it hard to sleep when I am so used to you by my side at night." He explained.

Penelope looked at him." We are the most innapropraite couple you know that. "

" Surprisingly your father has not put a bullet in my back for it either." He started then cleared his throat." Why didn't you tell me that you and Hornblower slept together?"

" I did not think it was on a need to know bases, William. You don't tell me about your past intimate encounters."

"Thats because I have very few." He said softly." By the way you still look tired. Penelope whats wrong? The sickness earlier?"

" I don't know. I doubt it is sea sickness. Cause I feel fine. I think..."

"Do you think maybe it was last night and the way we had eachother. I mean that second time I wasn't exactly gentle." He whispered.

" Was I ever gently with you? You seem just fine." She pointed out.

He smiled and looked straight ahead of him.Then hung his head slightly."Penelope listen I..." he paused and looked up at her, she stared into his eyes. He took that time continued,"...love you...and I hope you know that I could would never hurt you. In any way. Nor would I dream of it." He muttered and gingerly stroked his face.

Penelope smiled and threw her arms around him. His arms tightly embraced her. Burring his head into her neck as she did his shoulder. Gingerly they rocked back and forth. " My God you never cease to smell incredible." He breathed into her ear.

She chuckled and inched back from his ever loving embrace. She had traces of trears streaking down her cheeks." Whats wrong?" He asked softly." More confessions." he mused with a slightly smile.

" No...I..don't know. I just felt the need to cry." She said and took his hand and held it tightly. Bush merely responded by drawing her back into his embrace. " We're not being very professional are we?" He heard Penelope mutter.

" I'm not on duty so this won't get us into trouble." He responded. And they stayed like that. Until they ended up sitting in eachother's arms on the boards against the railing. Falling asleep in eachother other's arms.

" Enjoying yourselves." Came Horatio's voice at the dawn the next morning.

" Sir?" William muttered as he and Penelope opened their eyes. And immediately stood up, their hands had been taken from eachother.

" Sir...I..." Penelope tried to explain.

Horatio shook his head and approached them." You fell asleep on duty. Mr. Bush get below and get dressed." He ordered. Then turned to the Marines," Take her below and place her in irons." He commanded.

" Captian..." William tried to talk and stand up for Penelope.

" William don't." Penelope snapped and let herself in irons and taken below. Awaiting her punishment. Knowing that she deserved it for letting herself. 1: Fall asleep on duty. And 2: For letting herself fall asleep with a fellow officer. Despite he was her fiance.

" She will be lashed." Bush immediately glanced at Horatio upon hearing his words in the captain's cabin.

" What else can I do? She fell asleep on duty." Horatio snapped.

" But I let her. Sir. lash me in her place. She fell asleep because I destracted her from her duty"

" I have no other choice then. Since you both were involved you will be the one to do the lashing. You should know better William." Horatio said firmly.

Lt. William Bush hung his head and closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath and exited the cabin behind Horatio after the bell rang for all hands on deck. Where he was to be the one to destribute the lashes upon his beloved Penelope Pellew.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

The announcement brought tears to her eyes. Her shirt was completely off. And she held it tightly over her nearly exposed breats. The entire crew staring at her at her bare back. She closed her eyes as Bush approached with Matthew's lasso whip. Wearing his white vest over his white shirt and his dark blue pants . His hair wrapped up tight as it always was.

She opened her eyes again and looked up at Hornblower. It amazed her how hard he'd become when he was promoted from Leftenant to Captain. But he had given mercy when he did not sentance her to death.

Lt. Bush took in a deep breath and lifted the whip and slammed it into Penelope's back side. She cried in pain. And that cry tore through William like a knife in his heart.

" One." Matthews called. And he repeated the counting everytime the whip hit her back. Her sliced up bleeding back. As Bush drew the whip a bit of blood hit his forehead. His arm grew shakey. But he knew not to let up, would ever make worse her punishment. He had to get it over with. Then that would be the end of it. But thirty lashes he felt was a bit much for a young woman.

He could hear her sobbing in pain. And due to his connection to her, he felt her inner pain. He wanted this no more then she. He had lost count. And the outside world became oblivious until he heard " Thirty."

Immediately he dropped the lasso whip and shakely stepped back and witnessed the damage he'd done by his own hands. Penelope dropped to his knees and continued to sob in pain." Mr. Bush." He heard and glanced upon Horatio.

" Sir?" He said, trying his best to remain strong and hold back his tears of pain.

" Take her to Sick Bay. Order her wounds clean..." He trailed off as Penelope began to cough. Hard. Coughing up both blood and some vomit.

" Aye, aye.Sir." Bush responded. And knelt down to her and picked her up in his arms, tucking her shirt over her chest so the other men could not see her breasts. And carried her below deck.

" I'm sorry it came to this." He muttered down to her.

"I...brought it...on...myself." She struggled to say." I should not have..."

" Shht, don't try to speak. I can't imagine how much pain you are in. " He whispered and

Penelope smiled," I know it must have...been hard for you." She muttered.

" I've never done something so difficult. It was punishment for me as much as it was for you." He responded.

She writhed in pain as the warm water touched her whip wounds on her bare back. Penelope lay on her belly on her hammock. Dispite the couple behind the curtain placed inbetween the other couple. Penelope did not hide her tears.

" Relax." Doubty ( Is is Douty or Doubty?)Began." It's just warm water Ms. Pellew."

" Thank you." Penelope muttered.

" You know if I may?"

" Yes. Go ahead, Doubty."

" If you had remained with the Admiral this might not have happened." Doubty stated.

" Thanks Doubty. But haven't William always said that I was his angel? How am I suppose to play the part if I am away from him?" She asked. " Damn it, I'm hungry." She added, snuggling her face in heer folded arms.

" I'll ask the captian if I could cook you some eggs and black pudding. Ms. Pellew." Doubty said and began to leave.

" Doubty, gross. No eggs. Please." Penelope said in disdain.

" No eggs? Well what would you like Madam Pellew?"

" I have this annoying craving for hash and rice. " She said with a smile.

" I'll see if I can." Without another word, Doubty left the cabin.

Penelope sighed and writhed as she sat up and slipped her shirt on. Quickly she turned around, the curtain flipped over slightly. A woman stood there. " Can I help you, ma'am?" Penelope asked.

She said nothing and approached Penelope. Taking a seat right beside her on the hammock." You're a woman." She started.

"Can't put much passed you. Did you need something?" Penelope asked. Beginning to fully dress in her uniform.

" No. I just thought that maybe I could talk to you. It is nice to see a woman at last."

" To the crew and the captain, I am but a Mid Shipman. I am only here because my father is an Admiral. He has high influance." Penelope explained.

" Do you miss your husband then?" The woman asked.

" Husband?"

" You are married, you're wearing a ring." She pointed.

" No, I'm not married. Not yet at least. Merely engaged. And no I do not miss him." Penelope explained.

" Why? Is he not worth it? "

" He most diffinately is. I do not miss him because he is with me. Infact I share his cabin." Penelope said with a smile. The woman sitting beside her stared in disbelief.


	10. Chapter 10

Authoress note: Thank you to the reviewer. I did not think that I would. I hope to receive more.

Chapter Ten:

" I trust that you will not be falling asleep tonight." Hornblower mused. Not looking at Penelope. They stood on deck with Bush and several other crew members.

" No sir." Penelope said softly. Drawing a glance from William.

Hornblower took in a deep breath and spoke softly. So soft that Bush did not hear." I only had you flogged to prevent death. I care too much for you." He walked onward. After that. William watching curiously and felt a threat from it.

Penelope watched him and smiled slightly, though her back was in the up most pain." Doubty took care of you, my love?" Penelope heard and looked beside her.

" Yes. He did. " Penelope answered." And he cooked me breakfast."

" Eggs?"

" Eew. No. Hash and rice." She corrected.

" But...I thought you loved eggs?Specially in the morning." He mused.

" I just...it sound gross to me thats all. " She said with a shrug. Reading over something in a book, about flag signalling.( HA! " Learn your signs you little...gentlemen." LOL)

"Penny...are you sure you are feeling alright?" He asked.

" Yeah. I just feel queezy. Thats all." She said and smiled.

" Just a little queezy? Penelope you've been vomitting since we left Portsmouth."

" I know.I don't know whats wrong."She said softly.

William only nodded and patted her shoulder and walked from the bridge. Penelope smiled as she watched him. " Thinking of something wicked?" Came Horatio's voice. She had been so enticed by William that she did not notice Horatio's approach.

" Wicked?" She asked.

" You just seem too much out at sea. I will tell the same thing to you as I told Mr. Bush. You can wait until we reach Portsmouth to...well...you know...what I..." he paused as Penelope started to chuckle.

" What?"

" Nothing, sir...I just...I've always found you amusing in your own shy ways." She said they looked at eachother in eyes for a long moment. Hornblower smiled lightly down at her.

" Do you really love her?Mariah?" Penelope began.

Hornblower's eyebrows lowered slightly. What a question. He recalled the morning he left, Mariah asking him to say he loved her. And he was indeed hesitant. "...Yes...of course I do...why would..." Again she chuckled.

"I am sorry but the look in your eyes tells me different. Admitt it she guilt tripped you into it." She mused.

" Do not assme, Penelope." He said firmly. His patience showing it was thin. Penelope nodded and hung her head slightly. And barely nodded.

" Forgive me, sir." She whispered.

Hornblower noticed her discomfort and gently titled her chin, so she could look at him. " Let us leave the matter behind, alright?" He requested. Penelope merely smiled slightly.As Horatio leaned down and brushed his hips gingerly against her cheek. And walked away from her.

And that had not gone un noticed by William either. And he thought more then he should of it. As he watched Penelope lean upon the bridge railing. She had a slight smile on her face.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

"Going up for watch." Bush began as he entered the cabin. Penelope, who was buttoning up her long brown duster raincoat, turned.

" I suppose. Hopefully I can get some sleep in the morning." She said. And writhed as the pain medicine Doubty gave her was wearing off.

" Back still hurts?" He inquired.

" A bit. But I can handle it." She said and noticed him looking at the floor boards. She approached him." Whats wrong?" She asked softly. Taking his face into her hands.

He glanced up at her. And stared into her eyes. He was quiet for a moment, then he spoke softly." Are you sure you want to get married I mean if you and Hornblower once..."

Penelope silenced him, by touching his lips with her index finger."...The time for Hornblower and I has been and gone. If I did not want you, I would not have said yes to your marriage proposal."

" You say that with such sincerety." William muttered.

" Do you have doubts, William? I should hope that because I told you Hornblower and I had a history that you would not judge me on what once was. And what was is and has been over." She said.

This brought a slightl smile to him. He nodded and tried to clear his mind of what he had seen between Hornblower and Penelope.He looked at Penelope and abruptly she threw herself into his arms and locked her lips with his. He did not pull away. Holding the woman he loved tightly in his arms.

As she kissed him she leaned back slightly.And opened her mouth wider for his probing tongue. His hands roamed around her and lifted her up, where she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist as his hands gripped her butt cheeks.

But both immedaitely realized what they were doing and what could happen should they be caught. But they still held eachother in their arms. William pressed his forehead gently against hers and muttered," Your complicating things below my waist."

In responce Penelope chuckled slightly," Are you saying I've aroused you?" She asked softly. Remembering the couple on the other side of the sheet in the cabin.

" Why don't you feel for yourself." He suggested.

" Naughty William." Penelope joked and lightly kissed him again. Moving away from him, opening the door, she moved out. Her hand only let go of his because their distance becoming too great.

Reaching the bridge. Penelope sighed and walked around slowly. " I've turned us about." Came a voice. She smiled and turned.

" Why dare I ask would you have done that?" She asked the captain beside her.

" The Grasshopper may be this way. I got information that a ship crashed north. We are going the wrong way." He explained. Penelope only nodded. Then yawned.

" How was the hash and rice?" Hornblower inquired.

"What?"

" This morning Doubty asked if he could cook for you."

" Oh. Yes, They were good. But the funny thing is, I don't even like hash. I just had this craving for it." She explained with a smiled.

There was a silence between them, then Hornblower cleared his throat, and decided to ask," How you are feeling?"

Penelope shrugged." My back is beginning to sting again, and I do feel slightly queezy. May I request that in the morning I...never mind." She cleared her throat.

Which brought a smile to Hornblower's face." Yes, you may sleep in the morning." Hornblower answered the question that he assumed Penelope was going to ask.

" Thank you, sir."

Honrblower only nodded, then said," I'm retiring for the night. Have fun Midshipman Pellew."

Penelope chuckled and watched him leave.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

Penelope threw her head over the side of the ship. " Are you alright?" Asked the leftenant of the watch. Mr. Prowls.

Penelope finished her gagging and sagged over slightly. Glancing at the water below her. The sun barely rising. She stared for a moment more then slid herself up straight." Permission to..."She was about to finish her request. When she felt more of her meals creaping up her throat. She tossed her head over again and emptied her system.

This gave Prowls a reason to alert the captain. Which he did just that. Immedaitely Hornblower and Bush came running up to aid her. When they reached her. She was sagging over the railing.

" Penny." William muttered wrapping his arms gently around her from behind and gingerly slidding her to stand. When she turned to look at them, she looked deathly pale.

" I made it through the night sir." She muttered.

This brought a smile to Hornblower's face. Same as Wlliam as he supported her. Hornblower examined Penelope and looked at William." Mr. Bush take her below to your cabin." He ordered.

" Gladly sir. " With that he swepted her into him arms as he always did and carried her to their cabin." Perhaps we should have kept you ashore." William mused after he had gotten her out of her clothing and laid her down in the hammock. Covering her up.

" No." Penelope muttered." I don't know whats wrong."

" Well this is not a good sign thats for sure, darling." William said softly. Stroking her cheek slowly.

" Darling." She repeated with a weak smile." I love it when you call me darling."

William smiled and leaned down to kiss her. His hand brushing gently along her breasts. And he went to caress the mound from under her shirt. But she writhed in pain slightly." What? Whats wrong?" He asked.

" My...breasts. They're just a little tender feeling thats all."She answered. Staring into his eyes. She noticed he lifted an eyebrow slightly. He stood." Where are you going?"She asked.

" I'm going to get Doubty to have a look at you. Maybe he has an idea of whats wrong. I'll come back down later to see to it you are alright." He said. Kissed her and left the room.

Penelope sighed and closed her eyes to get some sleep. But a voice forced her to open her eyes." You seem sick alot."

She looked over that woman. Who Penelope learned was named Betsy, stood there looking at her." Yes. I know."

" Do you know why?" She asked Penelope.

" I think it is just sea sickness. " Penelope answered.

" Do you? Or maybe there is something else." Betsy mused.

" Like what?" Asked Penelope.

" Well when my sister first fot pregnant she had been showing the same signs..."

Penelope chuckled. Interrupting Betsy." I can't be pregnant. I've only been with one man and that was one night."

" My mother once said that it only takes one time to get pregnant. Didn't your mother..."

Again Penelope interrupted her. " My mother died before she could explain anything about sex to me."

" Oh, I'm sorry. I should not have intruded on your own business." Betsy said and left Penelope alone. She smiled and closed her eyes. Drifting off into sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen:

" Hmmm. Swollen tender breasts. Vomitting continues. Cravings. Continous stomach problems. Crying at times unecissary times." Doubty went through her symptoms outloud. He knelt down beside her hammock as she stared at him.

" Yes. What of them?" Asked Penelope.

" I was just going over some of the symptoms Ms. Pellew. I have just one more question for you then I'll have my answer to your problems." he started. Penelope nodded.Doubty continued." I hate to inpose on your private business. But please if you would answer me truthfully. Have you reciently had sex with anyone?"

" Doubty.What would that have to do with anything?"Penelope chuckled.Thinking that he was joking.But he did look serious. She cleared her throat." So William and I have been intimate before we left Portsmouth. What of it?"

Doubty had a look of disappointment. He too was like family." Madam Pellew. I regret to inform you that you have a bun cooking in the oven."

"What? What the hell does that mean?" She asked.

" It means you are with child." Doubty announced.

Penelope eyes moved to her bellyThen to the floor." Say nothing to William." She requested.

" Madam my lips are sealed from the crew, captain, and Mr. Bush." Was all Doubty said then he got up and left. She turned her head and felt tears trickling down her cheeks. She did not know if they were for joy or regret.

She sighed and decided she was feeling better. She wanted to go up on deck and see what Hornblower and William were up to. With her full uniform she made her way up. With a full head.

When on deck she approached Hornblower," Midshipman Pellew reporting for duty, sir." She started.

" Alright then. I trust those few hours were refreshing." He mused. Penelope took a moment to answer. All she did was glanced over at William. " Penelope!" Hornblower's voice forced her eyes back on him.

" Sir?"

" You did not answer my question. Did your few hours of rest do you good?" he asked.

Penelope smiled," Aye sir."

" Very well. " He paused then glanced towards the little shore they were headed for." There over on that beach. What do you see?"

Penelope shrugged. " A boat thats run ground. Why?"

" Are you feeling up to accompaning Mr. Bush and myself ashore?" He asked. Penelope only smiled and nodded." Very well."

Penelope continued to smile. Even as Hornblower walked away to make sure the long boats were ready." So did Doubty find out whats wrong?" Penelope heard William's voice.

" No." She said swiftly. This took Bush into confusion.

The beach was quiet. Almost ghostly. As ghostly as the crashed ship the Grasshopper. Penelope was ordered to go with a scouting party. She looked at William. Smiled slightly, it was a reasuring smile as she mouthed," I'll be fine."

William nodded and turned and went with Hornblower." Sir. If may." William began.

"What is it Mr. Bush?"

" I...why can she not stay with us. There could be French all over. She could get captured. Or even...worse." He whispered.

" She is doing her duty, William. It was her choice to come. If she should get captured...they woun't kill her..."

" Worse...because she's a woman." He interuppted.

This was something Hornblower did not consider. He looked to the distance he sent her and someothers. He realized what horrors could indeed happen to her. Then he remembered this was Penelope. She was stronger then most women. Or so he hopped she was still.

In the trees, Penelope took a deep breath and looked around.Taking up her pistol and readying it to be fired. She snuck around to a bush. She saw a figure behind a tree. She smiled aimed and shot. She made her way over to the body and grabbed his gun

But before she could act again. She felt something press against her temple. Her blood froze she dropped her weapon and glanced out the corner of her eyes. A man stood there. With a smile on his face.

He looked to be a Colonel. " Stand slowly, boy." He said firmly. He had an Irish accent.

When she did, his smile fell. And he realized that his captive was indeed no boy. But a woman." So. England sends women now." he mused and chuckled. Glancing at her breasts. Within a liquid moment he moved his gun then roughly slammed it against her temple, knocking her out. She fell to the ground. And all went black.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen:

William glanced over in the direction where his beloved was sent. She still failed to emerge. The enemy was closing in. Hornblower had found the Captain he was looking for. No other survivors." Move out!" Called Mr. Orik.

" Wait!" William called." Midshipman Pellew..."

" We can come back later for her!" Called Hornblower.

William was hesitant. He knew this would happen. Somehow he knew. " Mr. Bush!" Hornblower called. William closed his eyes and ran to join the others in the long boats. Knowing to just leave her behind was wrong. But once a Navel Officer. Always a Navel Officer. And he hated it.

" I'll come back for you. My love." He muttered and slid his face in his hands and felt the guilt eating away at him as the long boat rowed for the Hot Spur.

" William...William..." Penelope muttered.

" No. " An Irish male voice made her eyes snap open. She threw herself up in a sitting posistion. She noticed her surroundings. She was in a barn of somesort with canons. She had shackles on her wrists and her ankles. Her head bleed slightly from the bash that knocked her out.

She glared at the Irish man who fought for the French." What did you do to me?!" She asked firmly.

This brought a chuckle from the man." Nothing. I'd rather not touch an English woman. You mentioned William. Could that be William Bush. Leftenant William Bush?"

" I don't know." She said with an innocent smile.

Glaring at her the man roughly grabbed her shackled hand and forced it to his gaze. He saw her ring." Ah, so he is your beloved. I never would have guessed that he had one."

" How do you know that the man I am to marry is Mr. Bush?" She asked with a smug smirk.

" If I am not mistaken you are Penelope Pellew. He had spoken quite frequently of you. While I served with him on the Hot Spur. And if I did not know better you are the admiral's daughter." he mused.

" Ah, so you're Wolfe huh. Father called you a fool if he'd ever seen one." She said with a smile. Immedaitely, he back hand slapped her across the face. Which did not seem to faze her at all. She smirked and looked fearlessly upon him.

" Do you think your lover is worried about you?" He asked.

Again she innocently smiled and shrugged." Can't say. Don't care. So, Wolfe what do you plan on doing with me...now that you've got me?" She asked.

The Colonel smiled and inched closer to her." Let you go." He said and took up a blindfold and tied it around her head.

" Why?" She asked as he unshalked her and tied her hands behind her back.

" Because I was once in love with a woman myself." He explained while he lead her down to the dark shore. Where there was a boat waiting. Before he let her into the boat he turned her around so he could see her face. There he lowered the blind fold." She once had a fighter spirit too. You remind me of her It is a damn shame he might be dead." With that he put the blind fold back over her eyes then placed her upon her butt in the boat. And let the rain pour hard upon her.

The Hot Spur was not far. William kept his telescope out. Just in case." Are you not surprised?" Hornblower came and leaned beside him on the railing.

" No I am not. But Captian. I did not want to..."

" Neither did I. She is a dear friend to me. Tomorrow we'll search the island for her." He said.

"Sir. With all do respect...let me go and seek her out myself. I can't...imagine...what..." He paused. Just the thought of what could happen to her was enough to make him feel the vomitt rise in his throat.

" Sir!" Came a call from the crow's nest." There's a boat adrift sir!"

" Where away!" ( I think that is the term.) Called Bush.

" On the Starboard bow!"

Quickly, William and Hornblower ran over and looked out below the ship. " Shine the lantern over!" Called Bush. right away William's heart lept. Penelope's boat floated below them.

Without another thought. Iggnoring his fear of water and that he could not swim. He dove in, right along side the boat. And climb in." Penelope!" he called.

" Will!" She called back. Looking around for her beloved. But her blindfold made that damn near impossible. He slid her blind fold off her and stared into her eyes. With relief. His hands running up and down her cheeks. " Are you alright? Have you been hurt? Touched in anyway?" He asked in near frantic.

She smiled at him and let him cut her of her binds. She thew herself into him and sobbed in his shoulder. More then anything relieved he was still alive. She was a fool to have believed that Wolfe.

Immedaitely. William smelled the blood on her temple. He gripped her shoulders and inched her, where he could inspect it." I'm alright." She muttered. " He said that he wouldn't touch an Englishwoman."

" Thank God." He uttered softly and drew her into his arms. Thightly and rocked her to and fro.


	15. Chapter 15

Authoress note: This chapter is a flashback about Bush and Penelope. And I apologize for the lack of action, but this is more romance then anything. As I was watching Horatio Hornblower: Retrobution. I noticed towards the end, Bush was skimming a book in the cell like thing he was in. I decided he was reading something naughty. And who did he get it from? Hm. This will answer your question.

Chapter Fifteen:

_Flashback..._

_Penelope smiled. Enjoying the beauty that Kingston Jamaica had to offer. She sighed and held her closed book tightly against her her lower abdoman." Ms. Pellew." Came a familiar male voice behind her._

_She turned around and faced William Bush. Who was watched closely by a couple Marines." Mr. Bush. Nice to see you up and about." She said with a smile._

_" Just a bit of fresh air thats all. " He said._

_" And you happen to find me out of chance." She mused with a smile.  
_

_He lowered his head with a smile and shrugged," Maybe I followed you...a little." He said. Bringing a smile out of Penelope." Whats that you're reading?" He asked. Noticing her book._

_Her eyes widened. She quickly held it behind her back." nothing...what book, sir?" She asked._

_" The one behind your back." He pointed out. Moving his arm and hand to get it. Quickly Penelope lifted her hand up, he again tried to get it." I just want to see..." He trailed off laughing. As Penelope struggled to keep it away from his eyes. She however tripped on her skirts and slipped. Nearly falling over. But William caught her in his arms. Were she was nearly dipped at his side._

_They were quiet for a second. And stared at eachother. Through the afternoon, after he'd first met her he had nearly forgotten how pretty she was. He stared down into her eyes. Penelope felt her legs shake slightly. She had never thought that a man could be so...so...handsomely intimadating. A second passed and she was too stricken as he was by her. Neither of them noticed that her book slipped from her slender fingertips._

_Until it hit the ground of course. Gently he let her stand," Here. Let me get that." William offered. And of course in her new state. She just stared as he bent down and picked up her up._

_He turned it over to the cover page and dusted it off. He glanced at the title.:Karmasutra. He chuckled." You read this sort of stuff?" He asked._

_Quickly Penelope shook her fantasy off and looked at him. Then her book." It's not mine. I swear it." She said quickly. Yanking it from his hands._

_" Does your father know you read about the art of love making?" He asked with an amused smile._

_" No. I mean it's not mine!" She stomped her feet and clentched her fists._

_" You know I could take this to him. And tell him who is reading it. But I won't." He started.She smiled." Unless"_

_" Oh crap.Unless what? What do you want to see me naked or something?" She asked._

_"Now thats moving a little fast don't you think?"He asked. Adding a slightly laugh. He liked her. She was funny,nice, beautiful, and seemed liberated. But then again she was the daughter of a powerful man._

_" Well..." She started then sighed," What can I do for you Mr.Bush?" She asked in disdain. Though she hoped it was something in the affect of a kiss. She did find him undeniably handsome and charming._

_He did not answer at first. Then he took her hand in his and handed her book back." If anything I want from you now is your company for a walk. Until I have to return to my cell." He said with a slight smile._

_Brushing back a strand of her short hair. She smiled and spoke," Mr. Bush. I would indeed have much pleasure in walking with you this afternoon." She answered as he offered her his arm. She accepted and they began to walk together near the beach. _

_It was nearing evening. By the time. They reached outside the courthouse again. The setting sun was never so beautiful to William as it was when he was with Penelope.She finshed laughing at a story he was telling her. " Ms. Pellew. I was wondering if I might beable to borrow the Karmasutra?" He asked. Somewhat nervously._

_Penelope paused in walking. Glanced at the courthouse then at him. Then at her book. She smiled.Slid her han along his warm cheek. And leaned up and gave him a peck. While at the same time putting the book in his hand._

_"PENELOPE MARIE PELLEW!!!" Came an angered shout from the steps of the courthouse._

_Penelope turned around and smiled." Father..." She said nervously. Edward Pellew decended the stairs. His eyes angerly upon Bush._

_But he spoke to his daughter. While looking at Bush." I told you to be back before..."_

_" Forgive me, sir it was my fault." William said." I was suppose to be keeping track of the time..."_

_Pellew paused walking and looked at Penelope, who smiled and shrugged." I...was...making...a friend." She said and chuckled nervously._

End Flashback...

Bush smiled and looked at Penelope. A blanket had been wrapped around her after some of the crew hoisted her up onto the ship. God he loved her. Relieved she was alright.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen:

" We'er boarded!" William called.

Penelope scrambled to her feet in her cabin and opened the door. Right there out side the cabin was Wolfe. Dropping his gun before Hornblower. Suddenly she looked over. A man by the name of Miguire aimed his pistol at Hornblower.

" Horatio!" She called taking the bullet for him. She writhed and fell to the floor. Her side bleeding from the shot.Hopefully if she was lucky it had not hit any organs. Or worse the baby.

She looked up and watched Hornblower fighting Wolfe. But the pain in her side. So unbearable,. She had it in her to rise. She stumbled to the stairs. And looked up at William," Will!" She called.

" My God." He muttered to himself.He could see her white shirt stained with her blood." You've been shot!" He called to her.

" That doesn't matter! Look!" She called and gestured over to the captain.

" Styles with me!" He called. Decending the stairs. Aiming his pistol at Wolfew." Put the weapon down Wolfe!" He commanded. He had top repeat." Put the weapon down!":

Styles ran and tried to get Wolfe away from Hornblower. And nearly succeeded. Had Wolfe not turned and darted up a near by flight of stairs.

As for Maguire, Hornblower waisted no time in aiming a pistol at him." Stop there Maguire or I'll shoot!"

Penelope meanwhile slid to the floor. The pain weakening her bit by bit. William glanced down at her. She was curling up in a tight ball at his feet." Penelope. hang in there." He said to her.

"I wish for my guests to stay." Hornblower said to Maguire. Referring the couple who Wolfe and his men were after in the first place.

" Don't listen to him Maguire. He'd never shoot a man in cold blood." Wolfe said from the top of the stairs.Then added aiming at Hornblower." But I would.And gladly."

" I will kill him Wolfe!" Hornblower shouted." I have cause enough." Then he glanced towards William." Mr. Bush,relieve him of his weapon." He ordered. Referring to Wolfe.

Reluctantly he began to move. But Wolfe countered this." If he takes one more step near me, And I'll shoot you Hornblower." He threatened." So who is it to be. Me or you?"

" Or us both?" Hornblower yelled." Kill him. Mr. Bush and let him die for France."

" I can't." William muttered.

Wolfe chuckled." The decent Englishman. If only you had the guts to match."

" Obey my orders Mr. Bush damn you!"

William glanced down only for a moment to check Penelope. She touched his pant leg and looked up at him. Shaking her head slowly.Her blood staining the floor.

Hornblower he moved his head for a second. To look up. Approaching Wolfe was Captian Bracekurtle. Bush could see this too." Alright, Mr. Bush have it your way."Hornblower said calmly." Let us surrender." Smirking slightly Hornblower lowered his weapon. As did William.

But before Bracekurtle could shoot. He was shoved by a Frenchman. Wolfe only got hit in the arm. And for shooting his Penelope. William shot Maguire and killed him. Wolfe ended up getting away.

" Come. Madam Pellew." Doubty reached down and helped her up.

" I'll be in Sick Bay shortly." William muttered to Penelope.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen:

" The bullet didn't hit the baby, did it?" Penelope asked Doubty. As she writhed in pain. Doubty had torn open most of her shirt to look at her wound. As she lay upon the table in sick bay.

" Well. Let me see." He began. Washing away the blood. He smiled." Far from it."

" Far from what? Is she going to be okay?" William asked walking in swiftly and knelt down by her side.

" The bullet did not hit any vital organs, sir." Doubty said.Trying not to mention anything about a baby." And, this is a little flesh wound. All I need do is remove the bullet. " He said.

" Thank God." William muttered taking Penelope by the hand.

" Don't leave me." Penelope whispered. Gripping his hand tightly.

" I'm not going anywhere." He said back to her. Stroking her wet cheeks.

Doubty took a deep breath and used some gripper thingies." Alright on the count of three." He started." One.Two...

" Wait!" Penelope called.

" What? What is it, my love?" William asked.

" Give me a knife." She requested.

"A knife...what do you need..."William started.

" Just please...you knife." She breathed. William was reluctant. But handed her a near by knife. Roughly in her other hand she clentched it. Making her palm bleed. Doubty took a deep breath.

" Ready now?" Penelope only nodded.

" Alight."

" This is going to be painful. Darling." William said.

" One."

"I know." She responded. Trying to focus her pain on the cut in her palm.

" Two."

" I'll try to be by your side all night." William said. His hand matching the grip on her hand.

Finally." Three." He roughly yanked out the bullet. Penelope cried out in pain. Her tears flowing down her cheek. Her hand dropping the knife. And her other hand clamping into William's.

She breathed hard." Liquor!" She called.For a second William and Doubty did nothing. She shouted again." Now, please!"

Quickly Doubty walked to a brandy cabinet. And poured Penelope some brandy and handed the glass to her." Doubty. Would you mind getting me one too?" William asked.

Doubty nodded and poured Bush a drink too." Leave us Doubty. "

" Aye sir."

" And Doubty." William called him back.

" Sir?"

" Thank you." William said. Doubty smiled and left.

" You're a good man." Penelope muttered after calming down and drinking the brandy." Thank you for holding my hand."

" It is my duty as your husband to be." He whispered and took up her other hand. The one that was trickling blood." I'll take care of that." He whispered.

Penelope smiled," William, when we return to shore. Will you proporely take care of me? "She asked with a wicked smile.

" Do I sense something wicked in your mind?" He asked. Dabbing water on her cut.

" Smart man you are." Penelope said and chuckled.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen:

Penelope lay there. Staring aimless above her.William carried her to the cabin so she could try and heal her gun shot wound in her side. Curious at first as to why the couple on the other side of the sheet was gone. And William explained to her that the husband was the brother of Neopolian Boneparte. So they were moved below to be locked up. Alright. Fair enough.

She sighed and turned her head to the side. The door opening caught her before she could doze off. Hornblower slowly walked in.Removing his hat.Penelope moved to sit up. But Hornblower lifted his hand." Please. Stay as you were, Penelope."

She smiled." What can I do for you Captain?" She asked.

Hornblower knelt down beside her. And for a moment said nothing. Just stared down at her. " Why?" He started," Why did you risk your life for mine?"

Penelope smiled," You are my captian and my friend. It was my duty to take s bullet for you." She explained.

" Would you have done the same for William?" Hornblower asked.

" Of course. I'd do anything for him. Would Mariah do the same for you?" She asked softly.

" I don't know. I suppose she would." Hornblower said.

" And...would you. Horatio take a bullet for her?" Penelope asked seriously.

Hornblower was of course reluctant. Penelope nodded and knew her answer. Horatio's reluctance told her that his affection for Mariah was not as great as Penelope's for William. She opened her mouth again and this time she sat up to do it. "Would you do the same for me, as I did for you?" She asked.

Hornblower looked into her eyes," Most definately." He mutttered. Leaning over. Their lips lightly touched. But that was all. Because the creaking of the door. Made them glance over. William stood there in the doorway. Staring at them. He for a second there was a silence.The William cleared his throat," We're...ready to load the boats and go ashore...sir." With that he turned on his heal and left.

Hornblower looked at Penelope. She was already hanging her head in shame. And he knew that they were to regret this act. He could see that she was about to cry." Penelope." He muttered. She said nothing. Sniffled and covered her face with her hands.

Hornblower said left the cabin. Leaving Penelope to herself. She was in too much pain to get up out of the hammock.She lay down and waited till William returned and thus her fate awaited. She feared the worst. What happened between Hornblower and her was not meant to happen.

There was en explosion beside the ship, which sent Penelope bolting upright in her hammock. She hoped that all was alright. So she went up to see what was going on. Apperantely Hornblower, William, Captian Bracekurtle,and a select few others went to shore to explore for French weapons. And they found the canons from that barn she was held captive in. But Bracekurtle and the men he was with did not survive. The explosion was from the French launching bombs at the English. And one hit the long boat Bracekurtle was in.

She arrived at the scene as the second bomb hit the deck the ship at her feet. She was too stunned to move. Hornblower. Who wore the mittens Mariah made him, dove at the bomb and extinguished it.

She stared down at Hornblower stunned. Then looked up at William. He stared back. Then he turned and walked down below deck.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen:

She followed him below. He walked swiftly into the cabin. She again followed. She closed the door behind her."So it's Hornblower you''ve loved all along." William mused. Not turning to face her.

" What? Rediculous." Penelope said firmly. Touching his shoulder to turn him to face her.

When he did look at her. He did not have a cheerful expression. Not at all." Don't lie. You've been sleeping with Hornblower behind my back." He said firmly." I saw you the night of his wedding. You tried to kiss him."

"Will I..."

" So you admit it. You are sleeping with him." 

" I admit to nothing that I just did not do!" She hissed.

" Then tell me what you did after I left the the cabin that night we first slept together." He demanded firmly.

Penelope gazed up into his angry blue eyes, she lifted her hand to touched his face. But he roughly grabbed her wrist and held it away from him,squezzing it hard. She winced in pain. " I went to my father for advice!" She called out in trying to free her wrist. But his grip on it was too great," When you left me in the cabin that night. I thought you mad at me. So I went to ask my father for help."

" Lies." He said before he let her wrist free. He eyed the engagement ring." We're through. Penelope.Done. As soon as we dock in Portsmouth. I'm going to request transfer. Until then, I'm sleeping in the same area as the crewmen." He said. Slidding the ring off her finger. He started to walk passed her.

Penelope knew she should tell him the news of her pregnancy with his baby.But she decided he's assume it was Hornblower's."William!" She called.

He paused and turned to look at her." From now on, I am Leftenant Bush to you. And you Mid Shipman Pellew should do well to remember that." He said firmly.

Penelope ignorred him and continued," This is actually your cabin.Let me sleep with the crewmen." She said.

" Fine. Sleep in the brig for all I care." With that he walked from the cabin and went up on deck.

Penelope closed her eyes. And muttered." I'm sorry."Even though William was not there to hear her. She dropped to her knees and sobbed in her hands. She loved William and knew she would always. The kiss was not meant to happen between her and Hornblower.

She needed to see Hornblower and request to see her father as soon as they made port.

" Horatio." She knocked upon the cabin door.

" Come." She heard.

When she opened the door to enter his cabin. She did slowly.

" Penelope." He said softly. Noticing her distress and sadness." I'm sorry." He started.

She shook her head," This was a mistake to come. We are no longer engaged." No longer together." There was a paused and she approached him and spoke again." Horatio. There is something important I have to say and I need your word as my friend not to speak to William of this." She started. Hornblower nodded. She took in a deep breath," Hornblower I am carrying William's baby." She announced.

Hornblower sighed." My apologies. Penelope I did not mean to...tear you and William appart. You both are truely good friends to me." He said. Penelope nodded. And smiled lighty.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty:

One week Later Portsmouth...

Pellew looked at Hornlower after hearing out of the state his daughter was in. Her depression and never ending sobbing. " Leave us Hornblower." He requested and opened the door to his cabin. Penelope came in and immedaitely ran into his arms. Sobbing in his shoulder. For the first time in a while. Pellew embraced her.

" I'd drink poison for him." She muttered quietly.

" Why?" He asked as they gently pulled away from the embrace. She hung her head." Look at me, Penelope." He said and tilted her chin to look at her.

" I...she started. Calmier then before. " William is worth it thats why. I love him so much." She whispered.

" So you and Mr. Bush are no longer together." He mused. She nodded. He nodded back " Take a seat." He said and gestured over to a chair. Where across from that he sat in his chair.A desk seperating the father and daughter.

" He called off the engagement because he thought that you and Hornblower were having an affair, am I correct so far?" He asked. She nodded.

" And?"

" No. We were never havging an affair. But he caught Hornblower and myself in the act of a simple kiss." She explianed.

" I see. Well it could be worse. You could be pregnant too, eh." He mused. She looked at him with intense eyes and started to cry again." Oh. God...you're...not...are you?" She nodded.

" I...uh...request a transfer please." She whispered.

" Like hell you'll transfer. I'm going to sign your discharge. I was a fool to get you into His Majistie's Navy." Pellew said.Penelope did not argue. And nodded. Not in the mood to argue. She heard her father's voice again." I guess this means you are not a little girl anymore." When she looked over. He was leaning with his back against the desk.Beside her. He was looking down at her. He continued," You know I remember when you were younger. Perhaps nine. I was shipping out and you ran out to me and said take me on the boat papa. Take me on the boat papa." He paused and he himself tried to picture it.

Penelope smiled lightly," And you...have to correct me. It's not a boat it's a ship." She chuckled lightly. She noticed he was studying her face. Carefully." What?" She asked.

" Nothing. Nothing. It's just...you look so much like your mother. And with the bravery to match." He said. Bringing another smile to her face. And then noticed she hung her head again." Whats the matter?"

" What am I to do? I'm pregnant and the father has left me."She explained.

" Well. Does he know that your with child?"

" No. I could not bring myself to tell him. Out of fear he would have thought it was Hornblower's. Who I was not even remotely sleeping with." Penelope explained.

Pellew nodded." I'm going to take you back to London." Penelope immediately looked at him.

She nodded. And all Pellew had to say.Was this." I'm sorry I got you into this mess."

" I need to see her." William said, right before the ship left port.Clearly calmed down more.

" You should have thought about that before she transferred to the Admeral's vessel." Hornblower said.

" She's...not..."

" Here...no...she could not bare to see you everyday. Not when you two are no longer in love." He explained." You hurt her.William. She and I never...well not recently...slept together. " William looked at Hornblower then over at the Admeral's ship. He could see Penelope on deck. He hung his head and knew that he would never see her again. But...he was going to find her no matter what.


	21. Chapter 21

Authoress note: This is the final chapter. It's been fun writing this. And I hope people enjoyed it. Okay I will say now. The end is a little lame. But I'm drunk what can I say? But it is longer.

Chapter Twenty One:

One Year Later...

The male officer stood outside the door of a home in London. He glanced up at the falling snow above him. He took a deep breath. And knocked.

An older woman opened the door. And stared at him. So he decided to speak." Hello. I'm...uh...looking for Lady Penelope Pellew...does she live here by anychance?"

To his surprise the woman spoke something in Spainish. Lt. William Bush understood none of it. And the woman shut the door on him. He lifted an eyebrow. And on the other side of the door. He heard a couple women arguing in Spainish. One voice sounded younger then the woman who had closed the door in his face.

Then the door opened. The same woman stood there. She spoke this time in English. " Come on in. If you would please sir." She held the door open for him. As he stepped in he removed his hat and brushed off his brown duster." May I take your coat?" She asked.

" Please." He slid his duster off and handed it to her. He was dressed in his entire Leftenant uniform.

He looked around for a moment then glanced over at the door way to what looked like a livng area. He gazed upon Penelope. She was dressed in a blue silk corest gown. Her skirts flowing at the floor. She had longer hair. That brushed her back. It was pulled back into a small ponytale. But most of her hair hung down.She stared perplexed at the officer in her father's house.

" Leftenant." She greated him.

This broke him out of his state of being stunned by her beauty." Penelope." He took a slight gentleman bow.

"Uh...please come sit down." She offered. Gesturing to the table with hot tea by the couch.

" Thank you." William followed her. And took a seat in a chair at the table. Penelope took a seat across from him and poured him a cup of tea. Before either of them could say anything. A servant came running frantically in." Madam Pellew! It's Gracie!"

"Whose Gracie?" William asked.

Penelope said nothing to him and got up from the couch and ran up the stairs in the next room. William followed. When he reached the room Penelope had ran into. He was stricken immedaitely.

There in her arms. Was a little baby. She cradled in her arms. Slowly. " You...'re married." He mused.

" No." She answered approaching him." William...meet your daughter. Gracie." She said softly. Helding the baby girl to him. " Gracie. This is your father." She muttered to the baby.

He could not believe it. His daughter.She was wide awake with blue eyes. Staring calmly at this man. In her mouth was a pacifier." She's mine.Penelope...I..." He could not find the words to say.

Penelope looked at William." Hold her. " She whispered.

" Gladly." He said and accepted the baby handed to him. He held her gently and stared down at her.And as he held that tiny baby everything seemed to slide to a stop in his life

" Feed her." Penelope's voice forced him to glance up. She held the bottle of warm milk before him. Without thought, nor question. William took the bottle and replaced her pacifier with it. He smiled.

" I can't believe it..." He whispered. Feeding her at the same time rocking her slowly." I suppose your father wants a bullet in my back for this for sure." He mused with a smile. Looking at Penelope.

" No. He was hopping you'd come find me. That's why several months ago he had me moved here. " She said softly. Both she and William looked at the baby. She had dozed off.Gingerly he removed the bottle from her mouth.

" Should I put her to bed?" He asked softly. Penelope smiled and nodded. William smiled back at her and went over. Laying the infant into her cradle and covered her with a quilt. And stared down at his sleeping daughter.

" Why are you here?" Penelope asked.Snapping him back into reality.

He looked at her and approached her." I know you did not sleep with Hornblower...I acted too rash...and I...wanted to apologize for it. And now coming here to you. And seeing that you had my baby...brings an entire new purpose to me being here." He took Penelope's hand. she smiled at him and he continued," I never took the ring from my pocket. And I'll ask. Only if I know that you'll still have me."

Penelope approached closer to him and kissed him on the lips.Which he made into an open mouthed kiss.But it was slow and passionate.

He lowered her onto the bed in the room. His eyes skanning her's. His lips lowered then and touched her cheek. Then traveled down and brushed against her mouth. Contining down to the nape of her neck. His right hand slidding something onto her finger. The other hand running up her skirts and brushing against her garderbelt and touching her silk like thighs. But before he could continue. He felt something pressing against his backside. His eyes widened. Penelope glanced behind his shoulder." Father."

" Get off my daughter." The Admeral demaned firmly. Pulling the hammer down on his pistol. Slowly and cautiously William did. And stood face to face with Pellew.He looked well...pissed. " Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot you where you stand." He growled between his clentched teeth.

" Sir, I believe there is no reason in the world that you should spare my life." William said.

Penelope had stood up. And took her place beside William. She spoke," There is a reason. " She began. And looked over at the cradle. Where Gracie slept." That should be reason enough to let him live. " She said.

Pellew looked at Penelope. He knew she had a pointed. With the birth of his grandaughter, Gracie. Came a whole new meaning to Penelope's life. His life, and now...William's life. " William has admitted to his folly and has come to make it right." With that she lifted her finger. Where the engagement ring rested.

Pellew looked back at William and spoke firmly."You were not the first to break her heart. But I was hopping you'd undo what you so wrongfully did. " Slowly he lowered his pistol." And you seem that you indeed are here to fix things.I want to see you do it. Fix it."

William looked at Penelope. Took her hand and knelt down on his knees. He spoke with nothing but all truth," Penelope Pellew. What I did to you was unjust. I acted for the worst. I accused you of something I realized you did not do. I am sorry and nothing I can do or say could make it up to you. But if I could, I'd want it to begin here. Penelope Pellew please do me the honors of your hand in marriage. Let me proporly be Gracie's father."

This brought a smile to Pellew's face and tears of happiness to Penelope's eyes.She tackled him to the floor and locked her arms around him. She knew then that everything would be okay. " Lets marry as soon as possible." William muttered. Penelope looked at him. And kissed him deep in the mouth. Thus William Bush and Penelope Pellew finally got married three days later. And that was not the end of it. Oh no. For Gracie was not to be the only little Bush kid. But that is another story.

THE END


End file.
